Arabesque (group)
Arabesque was a German disco music group formed in 1977, consisting of Jasmin Vetter, Michaela Rose, and in 1979, Sandra Lauer After they split-up in 1984, Jasmin and Michaela continued on as the duo "Rouge", while Sandra started her own career as a solo artist with the help of her future husband, Michael Cretu. Arabesque were extremely popular in Japan. They also had success in the USSR. In 1980, the single "Take Me Don't Break Me" became a hit, which only scraped the German Top 40. Their next single, "Marigot Bay", would become their only Top Ten hit a few weeks later. Their last singles "Ecstasy" and "Time to Say Goodbye", became hits only after their split, in various European countries, as they sounded very close to the "Italo-disco" sound, a very popular music genre of the European discotheques at that time. Those songs spread and gained success through LP compilations of dance/pop music, and bootleg tapes, so the group could never take advantage of this success, as neither those songs could properly appear on any music charts as "singles". That was a common problem for many '80s European artists. These last Arabesque singles also introduced the "Italo-disco" sound to Japan, under the term "eurobeat", previously used in the UK for the Stock Aitken Waterman productions. That soon lead to Japan's Super Eurobeat music style. On December 16, 2006 Arabesque (featuring Michaela Rose and two new members Sabine Kaemper and Silke Brauner) headlined the second Retro FM festival in Moscow. According to Russian press they are planning a tour in Japan and possibly releasing a new album.16.12.06 Retro FM (in Russian) Discography Albums * 1978 - Friday Night * 1979 - City Cats * 1980 - Marigot Bay * 1980 - Arabesque-IV * 1981 - In For A Penny * 1981 - Caballero * 1982 - Why No Reply * 1983 - Dance Dance Dance * 1984 - Time To Say Good Bye * 1994 - Twin Best (2CD) Singles * 1977 "Hello Mr. Monkey" * 1978 "Friday Night" * 1979 "Fly High Little Butterfly" (Japan only) * 1979 "Rock Me After Midnight" (Japan only) * 1979 "City Cats" (Germany only) * 1979 "Peppermint Jack" * 1980 "High Life" (Japan only) * 1980 "Parties In A Penthouse" (Japan only) * 1980 "Make Love Whenever You Can" (Japan only) * 1980 "Take Me Don't Break Me" (Germany only) * 1980 "Marigot Bay" (Germany only) * 1981 "Midnight Dancer" (Japan only) * 1981 "In For A Penny, In For A Pound" * 1981 "Billy's Barbeque" (Japan only) * 1981 "Hit The Jackpot" (Japan only) * 1982 "Caballero" (Japan only) * 1982 "Young Fingers Get Burnt" (Japan only) * 1982 "Indio Boy" (Germany only) * 1982 "Tall Story Teller" (Germany only) * 1983 "Why No Reply" * 1983 "Pick It Up" (Japan only) * 1983 "Dance, Dance, Dance" (Japan only) * 1983 "Loser Pays The Piper" (Japan only) * 1983 "Sunrise In Your Eyes" (Germany only) * 1984 "Hearts On Fire" (Japan only) * 1985 "Time To Say Goodbye" * 1986 "Ecstasy" (Germany only) * 1998 "Hello Mr. Monkey '98" (Remix) Rouge * 1986 "Hold On" / "Perfect Timing" * 1986 "Einer Von Uns" / "Nobody Knows" * 1987 "The Leader Of The Pack" / "So Close" * 1988 "Love Line Operator" / "(instrumental)" * 1988 "Love Line Operator (extended version)" / "(real life mix)" Aside from the above five singles, no albums were released by Rouge. External links * Arabesque feat. Michaela Rose * http://www.arabesque-music.de * http://www6.plala.or.jp/arabesque/index.htm * References Category:German electronic music groups Category:Musical trios Category:1980s music groups Category:Disco groups Category:1970s music groups Category:Girl groups de:Arabesque (Band) el:Arabesque es:Arabesque (grupo) fr:Arabesque (groupe) it:Arabesque (gruppo musicale) hu:Arabesque ja:アラベスク (歌手) pl:Arabesque (grupa muzyczna) ru:Arabesque fi:Arabesque sv:Arabesque